Quand les Hormones Travaillent un Solitaire
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /YAOI 1x2, NAWAK/ Comment décompresser quand on est un soldat, qu'on est en guerre, qu'on ne peut faire confiance a personne ? Heero a trouvé une solution assez inédite ! Mais est-elle vraiment bonne ?
1. Quand les hormones travaillent un pilote

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre : **_délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _petit lemon pour ce premier chapitre ; 'gros' plus tard, **OOC je suppose**  
_

**Bêta-lecture **de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin '

**Ah oui !** certains dialogues sont de la série (ep4) autant prendre les originaux que de tout paraphraser

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic **

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire **

* * *

Nous sommes en AC195, l'opération météore est déclenchée, cinq pilotes des colonies sont envoyés sur terre pour combattre OZ et la Romefeller.

Une pression énorme accable ces jeunes hommes, qui doivent pour le bien des colonies se battre sans relâche et prendre des risques inimaginables.

Comment se relâcher et oublier les dangers encourus ? Comment faire ? Même à 15 ou 16 ans, le sexe peut être une solution à cela. Un garçon à cet âge est en pleine puberté, des besoins naturels peuvent se faire ressentir.

Mais à ce moment là comment trouver quelqu'un avec qui se détendre ? Alors que fréquenter un civil met ce dernier en danger ? Quand être avec un équipier est un risque pour l'équipier et pour soi, sans compter la mission, car la mission est primordiale. Alors comment ?

Voilà les questions que se posent Heero Yuy. « Comment ? ».

Comment ? Car il ne peut faire confiance à un être humain. C'est vil un humain. Froid, calculateur, un humain ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à son intérêt… Heero a été manipulé depuis toujours, il s'en rend compte, il n'est pas idiot… L'être encore une fois ? Non merci !

Par contre… Par contre, on peut faire confiance à une machine, une machine est fiable, elle est fidèle et surtout elle ne manipule pas. Non, elle ne manipule pas, puisque c'est le pilote qui est aux commandes.

Heero a trouvé sa solution, dans Wing et avec sa main, il se sent bien, il peut faire baisser cette tension, qui est nécessaire parfois, qui fait monter l'adrénaline avant le combat, mais il faut bien la faire redescendre après le combat. Déjà qu'il aime Wing, vu que celui-ci l'aide dans ses missions, ce qui rime avec sa vie, son Gundam est à tout moment près de lui, résistant, fidèle, seul lui peut l'approcher, sinon le système d'autodestruction s'active.

Oui, il aime profondément son Wing, Wing le lui rend bien, le robot aime que son propriétaire prenne soin de lui et aide au mieux Heero lors des batailles. Leur relation est des plus platonique. Le brun aime Wing comme il n'a jamais aimé depuis Odin, mais ce n'est pas le même type d'amour, Heero ne sait pas si c'est dû à la guerre, à l'âge, mais il a l'impression que ses sentiments évoluent vis à vis de son Gundam, seulement voilà comme on ne lui a jamais appris à gérer ses sentiments, qu'on lui a juste appris à être une arme, une machine de guerre, il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe en lui, et se sent de plus en plus proche de son Gundam.

Heero vit en quelque sorte un parfait amour avec Wing, quand, une rencontre bouleverse cet amour…

Il est dans un port militaire en Corse pour accomplir une mission. Et là, il tente de se débarrasser d'une fille, très intéressée par sa personne apparemment, une civile, une manipulatrice de plus… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle veut l'empêcher de faire sa mission, sous on ne sait quel prétexte ! Ah si, « ce n'est pas bien »…

Le brun prend son arme et la pointe sur la fille. Il va pour tirer et faire disparaître la demoiselle quand il tombe… Sur un sale type qui lui aussi veut l'empêcher de finir sa mission !

Sale type qui lui tire dessus, deux fois, et la folle qui s'interpose… Elle espère qu'il lui soit redevable peut être ? Elle se trompe grandement.

Heero se démène, il faut qu'il termine sa mission ! Soudain il voit l'autre parler de l'heure et oh surprise son Wing sort de l'eau en compagnie d'un autre gundam, tout noir, et tout simplement magnifique…

Le premier pilote se mord la lèvre, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de penser là, il est en train de trahir Wing et son amour. Mais d'un autre côté, il voit aussi comment l'autre Gundam tient le sien, une chaleur naît entre ses reins, ce n'est pas possible que Wing le trahisse ? Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose à son Gundam pour se sentir mieux, quelque chose de plus physique que les simples caresses pour l'entretien ? Il n'empêche que l'autre gundam est splendide…

Le métissé a aussitôt honte de ses pensées il faut que ça cesse, il trahit Wing, bon sang, en pensant à ce machin… enfin, cette merveilleuse armure mobile… Mais et leur amour alors ! Il est tiraillé comme jamais. Ressentant le besoin de se punir pour ses horribles pensées, en même temps qu'une envie de séparer aussi ces deux Gundams qui lui donnent de plus en plus chaud. Il conclut sa mission avec précision et se jète en dehors de la plate forme en même temps qu'un des missiles, cela suffira pour l'instant…

Il se réveille dans une salle d'hôpital, attaché, sur une table… Heero pense à ne pas se faire remarquer, peut être attend-on son réveil pour le torturer. Car cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il est capturé.

Il n'empêche que les liens le gênent. Essayait-on de pratiquer sur lui des pratiques de bondages et de domination ? Heero ne laissera pas faire, il a été assez manipulé comme ça. Soudain, il voit le type à qui appartient le séduisant gundam apparaître sur un écran. Est-ce lui qui l'a capturé ? Le voyant parler, il ferme les yeux. Non il ne veut pas savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion. Le type essaie de le délivrer et cherche les commandes alors qu'il a un couteau à cran sur lui… Pathétique.

Heero libère une de ses mains, maintenant en sang, et demande le couteau. L'autre a l'air impressionné, enfin, il n'y a rien de remarquable pourtant. Ils courent dans le but de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de cette base, l'explosion ayant alerté tout le monde. Ils arrivent au bord d'une sorte de baie vitrée.

Aussitôt le natté veut qu'ils sautent et lui tend donc un parachute qu'il se traîne depuis le début apparemment. Le brun voit en cette occasion un nouveau moyen de punition pour ses mauvaises pensées envers son Wing qu'il trompe en pensant au gundam noir et pour s'être fait prendre aussi facilement … Il ne va pas ouvrir le parachute, pour se faire mal en atterrissant, mais pas trop pour ne pas mourir, que deviendrait Wing sans lui, seul face à ce monde de manipulation ?

Le premier pilote, saute donc sans ouvrir ledit parachute et entend aussitôt les cris de la folle du port –qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?– et du type natté venu à son secours, apparemment ils ne comprennent pas son comportement pourtant normal. Déstabilisé par les cris, il perd son compte des secondes et ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il est trop bas, il ouvre aussitôt le parachute dans l'espoir d'amortir sa chute, mais se prend la falaise de plein fouet et roule sur toute la hauteur jusqu'à la plage en contrebas.

A première vue, il a la jambe droite de cassée, la faute du type natté qui lui a fiché une balle à ce niveau là et qui lui a fragilisé l'os… D'ailleurs ledit type se pose à côté de lui et lui fait une réflexion idiote comme quoi le brun n'a pas à le considérer comme un ami. Pour sûr ! Depuis quand les amis se tirent dessus ? Et de ne pas le remercier, pas qu'il comptait le faire, après tout c'est sa faute à l'autre pour sa jambe.

Quelques heures plus tard ils sont en « sécurité » d'après le natté, Duo qu'il s'appelle. Heero remet tranquillement sa jambe en place, pas facile, il faut une certaine force. « Duo » ressort SON Wing, et lui demande de le remercier ? D'où il sort ce type, il ne veut pas de remerciement et après si ?? Il était dangereux c'est certain…

Le lendemain de tout cela…Heero travaille sur son gundam, répertoriant les dégâts à voix haute quand l'autre arrive pour lui faire une scène… D'une mauvaise série la scène. **(1)**

-« Section d'isolation , réparation impossible… »

Duo l'aborde :

-« Eh dis donc… c'est à toi que je parle ! Tu ne veux jamais que personne t'aide ? Tant pis pour toi ! Alors M. « Le Fier », je te propose de réparer ton armure mobile à partir de pièces sur la mienne et toi tu refuses ! »

Parfaitement, pense Heero, et détruire le canon qui sert d'armure à cet emmerdeur ? Certainement pas ! D'ailleurs il en a du courage le Deathscythe s'il a bien compris ce que dit le braillard, braillard qui attend une réponse apparemment…

-« Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit touche à mon armure mobile, c'est aussi simple que ça »

C'est vrai en plus, tripoter son Wing ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-« C'est de l'enfantillage. Il te manque les pièces de rechange. Le meilleur ingénieur du monde est incapable de réparer un engin s'il ne dispose pas de pièces de rechange. Tu ne peux pas les bricoler comme avec ta jambe si tu vois ce à quoi je fais allusion. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir sauver ce type ? Pour commencer, il est asocial, tête brûlée et par-dessus le marché il est mal embouché ! Tu as une personnalité tellement bizarre. C'est à se demander si tu es réellement un être humain. »

Non mais il n'a pas fini ? Comment peut-il entreprendre des réparations alors qu'on lui beugle des idioties dans les oreilles, et puis, lui inhumain ? Si être humain c'est être manipulateur, menteur et se croire mieux que tout le monde, oui il n'est pas humain et en est très heureux d'ailleurs. Mais en attendant l'autre continue son monologue…

-« Eh ! » Le coupe Heero.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?? Si c'est pour demander mon aide, maintenant c'est trop tard ! »

Et c'est lui le gosse alors que l'autre est dans les « non trop tard ! »… Pauvre Deathscythe…

-« Tu pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse ? »

-« Bien sûr, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je me tais… »

Hypocrite. Soudain le Wing appelle son propriétaire avec son bip bip régulier…

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Et en plus il est cloche !

-« Une nouvelle mission. On me signale le convoi ennemi transportant du gundanium. Je m'en occuperai demain matin à la première heure. »

Oui que l'autre dégage et il travaillerait sur son Wing.

-« Mais réveille-toi, tu ne pourras aller nulle part avec un appareil dans cet état, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu crois aux miracles ! »

C'est qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire le baka, Heero répondit néanmoins calmement :

-« Pour toi ce serait un obstacle, pour moi ce n'est pas un problème »

-« Eh bien tu m'excuseras, mais moi je ne suis qu'un simple mortel ! »

Un mortel pompant en tout cas. Le pilote brun est néanmoins soulagé que le natté s'éloigne. Bon, il a une nouvelle mission maintenant il est primordial de réparer son armure, enfin déjà à la base il ne pouvait pas laisser son amour dans un tel état.

Trois heures plus tard, toutes les réparations ne nécessitant pas de lourdes pièces sont faites. Heero a bien travaillé mais maintenant il est bloqué, le baka n'a peut être pas totalement tort finalement…

Son regard se pose sur le Deathscythe. Pauvre armure, avoir un tel propriétaire. Son regard se repose sur Wing. Autorisation ou pas il va prendre des pièces de Deathscythe pour son gundam ailé. Le pauvre gundam noir sera soulagé de son horripilant propriétaire. Et Heero pourra faire sa mission et en plus son Wing sera encore plus beau… et désirable aussi, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le brun passe la nuit à travailler pour que son gundam soit opérationnel, et au matin il admire son travail, tout bonnement magnifique. Mais ne restant pas sur place à ne rien faire, il fait décoller l'appareil, il a une mission à accomplir.

La mission est un succès total. Le brun a pourtant douté de son isolation bien abîmée par endroits et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fignoler, mais non, tout était parfait, parfait… Heero sent soudain une chaleur accompagnée d'une douleur au niveau de son entrejambe. Celle-ci est gorgée. Il s'apprête à descendre sa main quand il change d'avis. Wing aussi a besoin de réconfort et de pouvoir baisser sa tension, il n'y a jamais pensé auparavant.

Aussitôt il le dirige vers un espace boisé où il y a la place pour atterrir. Son Wing est en mal d'amour, il manque de gestes tendres. Eh bien ils feront l'amour, pas de raison que Heero soit le seul à profiter dans le cockpit, ignorant son gundam. En amour il ne faut pas être égoïste.

Il se débrouille pour allonger le gundam sur le ventre ou plutôt à quatre pattes qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte du cockpit, dans la clairière et sort aussitôt l'envie de se soulager se fait de plus en plus sentir. Le brun remarque rapidement l'endroit où il va pénétrer le gundam : le système de stop autodestruction.

Heero se déshabille rapidement et quand il se positionne devant l'entrée secrète du gundam, mélange de son Wing et du beau Deathscythe, il vibre doucement d'appréhension. Mais le gundam ailé à l'air de s'impatienter, il décide donc d'agir.

Sans plus attendre le brun pénètre centimètre par centimètre le métal encore tiède du combat, sa dureté contre son entrejambe. C'est bien meilleur qu'avec la main.

Il commence à faire des allers-retours dans le gundam, l'orifice de Wing est si étroit, c'est si bon, si adapté, comme si c'était le partenaire idéal, tellement parfait que le métis ne tarde pas à venir dans les profondeurs du gundam.

A bout de souffle, il reste comme cela de nombreuses minutes avant de se lever et de se rhabiller, tout en caressant gentiment le métal. Wing a eu raison de lui insuffler cette idée car c'est indescriptible comme sensation, il se sent encore plus en communion avec son gundam ailé.

On a tué les plus grands chefs de l'alliance, que des généraux dont Noventa, alors qu'ils discutent sur la paix à venir. Ce meurtre a été pris comme une déclaration de guerre de la part des colonies. Une déclaration de guerre ! Tout vient d'être relancé…

Et tout cela c'est sa faute… Voilà ce que Heero ressasse depuis qu'il a compris son erreur. Erreur qui va coûter très cher à tous, mais surtout aux colonies qu'ils étaient censés défendre.

Un des pilotes arrivé pour les prévenir leur a dit qu'ils sont stupides et qu'ils se sont fait manipuler. C'est vrai, malgré ses efforts pour échapper aux manipulations, Heero est retombé dans ce système. Mais le pire c'est que cette manipulation ne le concernait pas que lui, mais toute l'humanité…

Les profs, enfin, J, l'envoie dans une école le temps que cela se calme. Il doit infiltrer un internat où un autre pilote doit le rejoindre. Une vraie poisse en temps normal, mais Heero n'a pas le cœur à penser à ça, se remémorant sans cesse l'incident, et renforçant sa culpabilité.

Il a tenté d'expier en restant sans rien faire sous les tirs, cela n'a pas suffit. Surtout que Baka Ier, enfin le deuxième pilote, Duo, s'est interposé l'empêchant de recevoir la maigre punition qu'il voulait s'infliger dans le contexte.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur un des deux lits, le plus près de la porte. Parce qu'il doit partager sa chambre en plus du reste, mais pour l'instant c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Il se demande surtout comment il va pouvoir donner le change dans l'état où il est, déjà que le social n'est pas son truc.

Finalement, il s'allonge, sans avoir pris la peine de ranger ses affaires, exténué par ces dernières 48h de veille en plus du choc émotionnel, s'endort dans un sommeil heureusement sans rêves.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**(1) **tout le monde aura compris que je plaisantais ;p


	2. Quand Duo travaille ledit pilote

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre :**_ délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _lemon plus tard, **surement OOC**  
_

**Bêta-lecture** de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin, très.

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic**

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Duo travaille ledit solitaire  
**

* * *

Duo arrive dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard, et là, il trouve le Japonais dans ce même état endormi sur le côté et replié sur lui-même. Il y a une expression de tristesse et de douleur, totalement inconnue pour le natté qui s'est habitué à lui voir un masque d'impassibilité constamment.

Apparemment le jeune homme est bien plus humain qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Quand Duo l'a rencontré, il a tout d'abord été impressionné par la beauté du métis, une beauté froide, rare. Puis rapidement par ses capacités remarquables et sa redoutable efficacité en mission. Enfin, il a été impressionné par son putain de caractère à la noix.

C'est vrai, Heero n'est pas quelqu'un de très agréable pour ses semblables à première vue. Voire même totalement antipathique. Il n'empêche que le jeune homme est très attirant. Physiquement bien sûr, mais mentalement aussi, il dégage une sorte de charisme, d'assurance qui ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un comme Duo totalement indifférent.

Pourtant le châtain n'est pas, malgré ce qu'on peut penser, le type à se lier à tout va avec n'importe qui. Être sympathique, séduire les gens oui. Être aimable avec les dites personnes, oui, ça s'appelle s'intégrer. Mais pour se lier vraiment il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose à la personne.

Quatre est un leader né, et est très sociable, lui veut être ami avec tout le monde, enfin peut être pas, quoique… Duo a répondu naturellement à cette amitié qu'on lui offrait, il fait confiance rapidement pour ça.

Heero aussi a quelque chose, dans sa détermination peut-être. Le pire c'est que le brun ne semble pas bien s'en rendre compte.

Enfin, maintenant le métis n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, une occasion de se lier pointe le bout de son nez pour le natté. Il va essayer de faire parler Heero ou de le soutenir si ça ne va pas. Il a un peu perdu courage ces derniers temps, mais il ne laissera pas passer cette dernière chance.

La nuit commence à tomber quand Heero se réveille en sursaut, le sommeil réparateur du début s'est changé en sommeil plus léger au fur et à mesure engendrant des rêves pas très plaisants…

Aussitôt, il tourne la tête pour observer qu'heureusement il est seul dans la pièce. Par contre le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre, lui apprend que son coéquipier est arrivé et l'a sûrement vu endormi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo sort de la salle de bain vêtu d'un boxer et s'essuyant frénétiquement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Voyant son camarade éveillé, il lui adresse gentiment la parole.

-« Ça va Heero ? »

-« Hn… »

Un peu raté le début de discussion. Le jeune homme est prostré sur lui-même, et le « Hn » n'est pas très positif.

-« Heero, on est pas des plus proches mais si ça ne va pas tu peux me parler, tu sais, on est du même côté… »

Il récolte un faible haussement d'épaule. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas des plus bavards, l'attitude du brun n'est pas indifférente et froide comme d'habitude. Il semble plutôt perdu. Duo essaie une dernière fois de l'aborder, peut-être qu'il faut l'encourager plus.

-« Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, tu es sûr de… »

-« Je. Vais. Bien. »

-« Tu n'en donnes pas l'air en tout cas… »

-« Duo, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de parler et d'ailleurs si l'envie m'en prenait ce serait avec Wing. »

L'Américain voit une espèce de tristesse ou de mélancolie plutôt quand il prononce le nom de son gundam. Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ? Peut-être que le Japonais considère le gundam comme son seul ami, et en infiltration impossible de rester à côté de son mobil toute la journée.

-« Il te manque ? »

Le brun relève la tête. C'est la première fois que Duo est aussi gentil avec lui, son attitude du début n'a rien à envier à la sienne en fin de compte, le châtain n'a pas été compréhensif pour deux sous ou bien s'est très vite lassé.

Duo de son côté espère que cette dernière tentative fonctionne. Pour faire parler quelqu'un, il faut engager le dialogue sur quelque chose que cette personne aime.

-« Ça va, ce… »

Non ce n'est pas qu'une machine, il ne peut pas dire ça de son Wing… mais d'un autre côté il faut éviter de trop en dire au natté.

Duo ne parle pas, ce n'est pas le moment de le couper alors qu'il va enfin s'exprimer clairement sur autre chose qu'une mission. D'accord son gundam tourne aussi autour du sujet des missions mais bon…

Ne voyant rien venir le châtain choisit de parler tout de même.

-« Tu sais, je crois que chacun d'entre nous est assez lié avec son gundam. Regarde la crise que je t'ai faite pour les pièces de Deathscythe, c'était pas qu'une histoire de permission, si j'étais vraiment tordu j'aurais pu te parler de viol à ton retour. » Duo sourit gentiment c'était vrai, Heero avait eu droit à une belle scène à son retour de mission, pas que cela ait eu l'air de le toucher d'ailleurs.

-« Au point de parler avec ? »

Le natté se met à rire.

-« Oui, tu sais, je crois qu'on parle tous avec, un gundam c'est plus qu'un engin, c'est un vrai compagnon, d'où notre possessivité aussi. »

Heero fronce les sourcils, lui possessif ?

-« Suffit de te voir, que tu crises si on touche à Wing, remarque, je suis pareil… »

-« Possible… »

-« Sûr et certain oui ! Tu viens, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, on a besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Le Japonais suit, c'est vrai il doit être fort pour Wing, pour remplir ses missions correctement.

Duo est ravi, il a réussi à avoir un semblant de conversation, et surtout sur la fin Heero semble sorti de ses idées noires.

Après le repas, les deux pilotes sont de nouveau dans leur chambre. Heero a enfin déballé et rangé ses affaires et se trouve devant un ordinateur portable à défaut d'être devant celui intégré dans Wing ou de faire une amélioration quelconque sur le gundam.

Duo est un peu démoralisé, vu qu'Heero est retourné dans son mutisme et a la même mine préoccupée qu'avant leur conversation, mais moins qu'avant tout de même. De ce qu'il voit de l'écran le jeune homme vérifie à distance les systèmes de son Wing.

Enfin tout n'est pas perdu non plus, le brun était réceptif tout à l'heure, dans son état normal il l'aurait sûrement envoyé sur les roses.

Heero lui se rend compte, après coup, qu'il a été bien trop ouvert avec l'Américain. Mais que l'énergumène désagréable qu'il était au début essaie d'être gentil avec lui, non, il doit avoir anguille sous roche…

De plus cela lui a fait bizarre de discuter autant avec quelqu'un, pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais le pire est sûrement dans ce qu'il a ressenti… Une espèce de chaleur qui lui a envahit le corps.

Il a d'abord mit cela sur le compte qu'il parlait de Wing, mais pendant le dîné, Duo a continué à faire la conversation sans s'imposer ni rien, et là, bien qu'ils ne parlaient plus de leurs gundams, il a senti exactement la même chose…

Le métissé étonnement s'endort le premier malgré sa sieste de l'après midi. Il est toujours aussi épuisé. Il s'est questionné tout le reste la soirée sur les sensations qu'il a ressenties en parlant tranquillement avec le natté, et tout cela l'a entièrement drainé. Le châtain le suit de près.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero commence à bouger frénétiquement dans son lit. Cauchemar…

Duo est rapidement réveillé par les gémissements de son camarade de chambrée. Résigné, il se lève et se dirige vers l'autre lit avec précaution. Pas envie de se faire agresser au beau milieu de la nuit par un type entraîné à tuer…

Le natté se met sur le côté en faisant attention de ne pas trop s'approcher du lit et secoue doucement l'épaule du métis, qui se réveille en sursaut dès qu'il sent la main fraîche sur son corps.

-« Excuse-moi, tu faisais un cauchemar… »

Le brun se renfrogne de suite.

-« Hn. Tu peux retirer ta main. »

-« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me repousses alors que tout à l'heure ça allait ? » Demande Duo en obéissant malgré tout non sans remettre en place une mèche de la frange rebelle du jeune homme.

-« Je n'aime pas qu'on me tripote, je suis réveillé, alors tu peux retourner dormir… »

Duo soupire, Heero passe d'un extrême à l'autre à une vitesse…

-« Tu crois que je t'ai réveillé pour pouvoir dormir tranquille ? »

-« Bien sûr, pour être opérationnel demain. »

-« Opérationnel ? Si tu savais ce que là je me fous d'être opérationnel ! »

Le Japonais hausse un sourcil, Duo a l'air bien énervé.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi depuis Noventa ? Tu restes sans rien faire sous les tirs, tu sembles t'en vouloir comme pas permis, et en plus tu ne parles pas. Ce que je me demande c'est comment ça va ressortir ce que tu accumules, comment ? »

Heero lui lance un regard incompréhensif. Il a l'air perdu par l'explication de Duo pourtant claire aux yeux de ce dernier.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi… La réussite de la mission et faire attention aux civils, c'est ça le plus important. » Lui explique à son tour le Japonais.

-« Tu réalises que si tu n'es plus en vie, que si un de nous meurt ou ne peut plus se battre, cela fera des missions en moins de remplies et que la moitié d'OZ ainsi que la totalité de la Romefeller se fichent des civils ? »

-« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, si c'est ça ton inquiétude. »

-« Mais en quoi tu as besoin de rester sous les tirs ennemis sans rien faire bon sang ? »

-« … »

Le métis détourne le regard, la conversation devient beaucoup trop personnelle à son goût…

-« Autopunition à cause de Noventa c'est ça ? »

… Il ferme entièrement les yeux, et ne répond pas. Mais ce silence est une réponse en elle-même.

-« C'est toi qui as tiré soit, mais on pensait TOUS que la navette était une navette ennemie… Et le Wufei à arriver comme une fleur une fois fait, il n'avait qu'à se pointer avant aussi, à nous traiter de cons, il vaut pas mieux… »

Heero ne bouge pas, ne respire presque pas, les paroles de l'Américain le touchent très profondément, trop… Ce n'est pas possible, où est le piège ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut à être si gentil avec lui, parce que ces paroles ne peuvent pas être vraies n'est ce pas ? C'est une invention, Duo n'en pense pas un mot ?

-« Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le brun rouvre les yeux et pose les siens bleus dans ceux légèrement violacés du natté. Un regard interrogatif. Mais où est le piège dans tout ça ? Où ?

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

* * *

**A suivre…**


	3. Quand deux 'opposés' se rapprochent

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre :**_ délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _lemon plus tard **OOC surement**  
_

**Bêta-lecture** de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin '

**Ah oui !** les _italiques_ en début de texte sont et seront un rappel des dernières lignes du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain.

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic**

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand deux "opposés" se rapprochent**

* * *

_Le brun rouvre les yeux et pose les siens bleus dans ceux légèrement violacés du natté. Un regard interrogatif. Mais où est le piège dans tout ça ? Où ?_

_-« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »_

C'est le tour de Duo d'être étonné par les paroles de son camarade. Mais qu'est ce qu'il entend par-là encore ?

-« Tu ne me dois rien Heero… »

-« Ne mens pas, on agit jamais de façon désintéressée. »

-« D'où ça sort ça ? »

-« Expérience personnelle. »

-« Tu n'es jamais tombé sur des personnes normales alors… »

-« Que veux-tu ? »

-« Être ami avec toi, voilà ce que j'aimerais et non ce que je 'veux'. »

-« Cela revient au même… »

-« Non… C'est même très différent… Je ne t'obligerai à rien. »

Le ton de la voix de Duo est un peu déçu, peiné ; mais pas peiné dans le sens « je suis vexé que tu ne veuilles pas être mon ami », peiné dans le sens « tu n'as pas dû avoir une vie facile, j'en suis désolé. »

Le natté va pour se recoucher, abattu, quand Heero lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

-« Et… ça consiste en quoi ? »

Heero lui-même est étonné de ses propres paroles, qu'est ce qui lui prend enfin ? En présence du natté son comportement devient d'un irrationnel…

Duo a un léger sourire sous la question, finalement peut être que le brun veut essayer de faire un effort pour lui.

-« A avoir confiance en l'autre et l'apprécier. A être là pour lui quand il en a besoin, autant physiquement, pour l'aider en cas de besoin ou bien donner une présence pour ne pas être seul ; et mentalement, quand il s'agit d'écouter l'autre ou de le conseiller s'il le souhaite. Echanger des points de vue, tu sais c'est difficile à définir c'est un concept… »

Le métis retint son « où est le piège ? » qui aurait fait très mauvaise impression, c'est certain.

-« Mais comme je te l'ai dit y a plein de choses qui varient selon les personnes, si tu veux bien essayer, on peut aller à ton rythme c'est pas un problème tu sais. »

-« Hn… »

-« Tu peux traduire s'il te plait, j'ai pas encore l'habitude… »

-« … »

-« Bon bah, qui ne dit mot consent ! Bonne nuit et essaie de te rendormir d'accord ? »

Et sur ce le natté se dirige vers son lit refroidi par le temps qu'a passé son propriétaire à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Heero un peu choqué se lève pour se poster en face dudit propriétaire.

-« Eh attends, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

-« Excuse-moi… Alors ? »

-« Hn, je… »

-« Oui ? »

-« … je ne sais pas trop… »

-« Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir si ce n'est que ça. » Lui fait remarquer le natté avec un léger sourire.

-« Je ne pense pas que ça servira à quelque chose. Si… Si c'est toujours comme ce soir, je, j'aimerais bien, mais c'est comme tout il doit y avoir un revers à la médaille… »

-« Être ami avec quelqu'un ne rend pas ta vie plus belle ou moins belle d'ailleurs, cela t'offre la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager tes moments importants ou non, qu'ils soient tristes ou heureux, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à part le fait qu'il faut tenir compte de l'autre, mais ça s'apprend au fur et à mesure. »

Heero baisse un peu la tête, il ne sait pas trop comment réagir, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

-« Je ne te ferais pas de mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Le deuxième pilote obtint un léger hochement de tête, Heero semble avoir reçu le message.

-« Allez, au lit ! il est tard et on a cours demain matin, tu parles d'un truc… »

Ne voyant pas son camarade bouger de sa position il demande :

-« Ça va Heero ? »

-« …Merci… Merci beaucoup pour ce soir… »

-« Mais de rien, on est ami non ? » Lui fait remarquer Duo.

C'est ainsi qu'une relation de bonne entente débute entre les deux pilotes.

En trois semaines la relation entre les deux garçons s'est bien développée et même si des choses très personnelles n'ont pas été abordées –comme leur enfance respective- ils se sont bien rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Connaissant mieux le caractère et les habitudes de leur alter ego.

Ils ont beaucoup parlé de leur présent par contre, ce qui les a amenés à devenir terroriste pour le compte des cinglés qui leur servent de profs, de leurs relations au sein de la rébellion et bien sûr de leur gundam.

Sujet d'ailleurs assez controversé, Heero n'a pas osé approfondir, car Duo apparemment malgré l'amour qu'il porte à la machine ne semble pas avoir la même relation privilégiée avec elle que lui avec Wing.

C'est à ce moment là que Heero reçoit un mail des mads leur envoyant une nouvelle mission pour tous les deux. Quelque chose de banal, qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à accomplir mais qui nécessite néanmoins l'emploi de leur gundam, et donc un changement de couverture histoire de ne pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

La mission est effectuée sans aucun problème, elle ne consiste finalement qu'à détruire des armes près du port environnant et donc de couler le bateau contenant lesdites armes.

Cette fois les deux pilotes sont dans une petite maison à l'écart de tout, l'avantage est que leurs gundams sont cachés à proximité de ladite planque. Et ce n'est que temporaire le temps de se faire un peu oublier.

En fin d'après midi, bien que leurs gundams n'ont pas eu de dommages majeurs, Heero va voir son Wing ; qui, il doit l'admettre, lui a beaucoup manqué pendant la dernière infiltration. Le jeune homme se dirige donc vers la cache et entre pour travailler sur son gundam ailé, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu l'occasion de le faire.

C'est alors qu'il voit son Wing tout contre le Deathscythe de Duo ou plutôt le Deathscythe SUR son Wing. Le brun sent la colère monter, comment ce gundam aussi beau soit-il ose toucher le sien sans le consentement de ce dernier ?!

Heero va aussitôt trouver le natté.

-« Duo ! »

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait que tu hurles ? »

-« Tu n'es pas foutu d'avoir appris les bonnes manières à ton gundam ! »

-« Heu, Heero, tu peux t'expliquer plus clairement ? »

Le brun toujours aussi enragé saisit le natté étrangement docile par le bras pour lui montrer la scène des deux gundams l'un sur l'autre.

-« Oh, Deathy a glissé après l'atterrissage, il ne devait pas être bien calé, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça n'a pas abîmé Wing. »

-« Ce n'est pas le problème »

-« C'est quoi alors ? » Demande le natté qui commence à être bien agacé par le comportement étrange de son camarade.

-« Ton gundam n'a pas à toucher le mien. »

-« Et ? Ça t'indispose à ce point là ? »

-« C'est surtout Wing que ça doit indisposer ! »

-« Pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourd, et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger autant que tu le dis ton Wing. »

-« Mais… »

Heero regarde plus attentivement le gundam, et est très étonné et peiné par ce qu'il constate : Duo a raison. Sa supposition comme quoi Wing est indisposé est erronée, le gundam aurait dû être indisposé. Mais au contraire, les attouchements de l'autre gundam sont très bien acceptés. Wing semble même mieux avec Deathscythe qui le touche que quand _lui_ le fait…

C'est une évidence, Wing ne l'aime plus comme le brun l'aime. Il n'a pas été capable de le rendre heureux… Devant cette constatation, il recule de quelques pas jusqu'à être adossé, se laisse tomber au sol, le regard vide.

Duo lui est totalement paniqué, mais qu'est ce qu'il prend à Heero encore ?

-« Heero ! Heero, calme-toi, qu'est ce que tu as enfin ? »

Le garçon reste sans réaction, ses yeux se voilant légèrement de tristesse dissimulée.

-« Heero, c'est à cause de Wing et Deathscythe, je peux le bouger si tu veux… »

-« Non… non…. Tu… tu… as raison… ils sont bien ensemble pas comme… »

La voix du brun s'éteint dans sa gorge, constater que Wing est plus heureux avec un autre est extrêmement douloureux…

-« Pas comme quoi ? »

Duo s'est accroupi et lui a posé une main sur l'épaule tout en essayant de le consoler du mieux qu'il peut mais ce n'est pas évident…

-« Je… je l'aime moi et… et… »

-« Tu aimes Wing ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répond.

-« Bien sûr que je l'aime… Toi tu n'aimes pas Deathscythe ? »

-« Si, mais c'est un ami tu sais, toi j'ai l'impression que c'est plus… »

Heero relève son regard où la tristesse transparaît de plus en plus pour Duo.

-« On est, enfin, était ensemble… »

Le regard du métis se brouille de nouveau. Celui de Duo signifiait « Houlà dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? ». Il ne doit y avoir que Heero pour tomber amoureux de son gundam, quoique le Chinois semble bien proche de sa machine aussi…

-« Heero, c'est peut être mieux tu ne crois pas ? Les robots sont plus heureux avec les robots et les humains avec les humains, c'est mieux en amour. Et Wing restera ami avec toi… »

-« Mais je l'aime… je ne sais pas si je pourrais… »

-« L'amour c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, c'est facile à dire, je sais, mais une fois bien accepté, tu peux passer à autre chose te reconstruire et avec un peu de temps retomber amoureux. »

-« … je ne vois pas comment… »

-« Tu retrouveras quelqu'un de bien, l'amour c'est le plus beau sentiment du monde, tu sais déjà que tu peux l'éprouver, tout le monde ne le sait pas. Reste à trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que toi tu l'aimes. »

-« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vouloir de moi ? Ce n'est plus de l'optimisme à ce point là… »

-« Bah regarde Relena… »

Duo reçu un regard horrifié de la part de son camarade.

-« Bon d'accord mauvais exemple apparemment, mais elle t'aime, elle, ça se voit. »

-« Elle aime mon image, elle ne m'aime pas moi. Et je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour, les gens sont manipulateurs. »

-« Je te manipule moi ? »

La question laisse Heero abasourdi. Duo le manipule-t-il ? Il ne pense pas, non… Il a toujours été gentil avec lui, et semble sans arrière-pensées.

-« Non… »

-« Et bien, tu vois tout le monde ne te manipule pas. »

Un regard interrogatif une fois de plus se pose sur lui. Apparemment le jeune homme se pose quand même des questions sur sa sincérité. Pas de quoi se vexer, c'est inévitable avec le personnage.

-« Hn. Mais toi tu n'es pas comme le reste du monde. »

-« Mais non tu verras, il y en a d'autres des gens qui sont comme moi. »

-« Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai vu du monde contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. »

Houlà ! Mais qu'est ce que le brun est en train de lui sortir, voilà ce que pensait le natté. Si ça n'était Heero il aurait presque pu croire à une déclaration d'amour. Quoique, il s'emballe sûrement, mais cela semble malgré tout dépasser l'amitié…

Heero lui commence à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Après le choc de trouver Wing, son amour, avec un autre, Duo lui parle cinq minutes et presque toute sa tristesse est évacuée. Le natté a beau dire, sa présence rend sa vie plus belle à ses propres yeux. Peut être que finalement il a confondu ses sentiments, autant vérifier auprès du châtain.

-« Dis Duo, tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

-« Heu pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« Tu parles si bien des sentiments, je me demandais… »

Le natté dont les jambes commencent à fatiguer se relève et tend une main à Heero pour l'aider à se relever.

-« Viens, on va rentrer on sera mieux dans la maison. »

-« Hn. »

Une fois dans le petit salon de leur planque Heero réitère sa question. Oui il est curieux. Duo lui répond néanmoins de bonne grâce. Après tout si ça peut lui changer les idées.

-« Oui, une fois… Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs… » Ajoute-t-il dans un murmure inaudible.

-« Et ça te fait quoi ? »

La conversation devenait vraiment personnelle mais bon…

-« Ce que ça me fait. C'est dur à expliquer… Je ne sais pas trop, à la base c'est une espèce de grande amitié, mais en plus fort, plus intense. Tu recherches la compagnie de l'autre, le contact avec l'autre, pas forcément sexuel c'est affectif surtout… Tu te sens réchauffé en présence de l'autre. Il y a aussi une sorte de possessivité amoureuse, tu n'aimes pas trop que d'autres s'approchent de la personne aimée…»

Heero fronce les sourcils, cette description ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il ressent quand il est avec Duo… Ce serait ça l'amour ? Wing est un ami alors ? Donc c'est comme s'il avait couché avec un ami…. Par contre avec Duo. Le brun n'est pas du genre à chercher le contact mais il apprécie le fait d'être près du natté. Il est gentil et c'est un terroriste comme lui qui peut le comprendre, et qui plus est qui est très compétent en mission.

-« C'est bizarre… » Laisse-t-il échapper.

-« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? »

-« Je… Non rien… » Se reprend le brun.

C'est trop tôt, il ne connaît pas les sentiments de Duo à son égard. Ce dernier dit ne pas le manipuler, ni rien, mais il y a toujours un risque, et Heero sait qu'il ne supporterait pas un rejet de son ami américain…

Ledit américain laisse échapper un léger soupir.

-« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

-« Hn ? »

-« Je vois bien que tu voudrais dire quelque chose mais que tu te bloques, je ne suis pas idiot… »

-« Je… j'ai pas envie que tu me rejettes… »

L'affirmation laisse Duo pantois. Lui rejeter le Japonais ? Il doit encore se faire un film où tout le monde manipule tout le monde pour en arriver à des idées aussi tordues.

-« Heero tu peux me faire confiance, je n'irai jamais crier ce que tu me confies sur tous les toits, je ne te rejetterai pas non plus à cause de tes goûts, tes opinions ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs ! »

Le brun sursaute légèrement ce n'est pas souvent que Duo lui crie dessus, il a même une patience d'ange avec lui. Fait étonnant, le châtain n'étant pas des plus patients ordinairement… Mais ce n'est pas la colère qui prédomine, il semble plus déçu qu'autre chose que lui-même envisage un mensonge de la part du natté.

-« Je… je crois que… je… »

Son hésitation est perceptible, déjà qu'Heero n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments et le social mais là…

-« Je… je t'aime… »

* * *

**A suivre…**


	4. Quand les sentiments s'embrouillent

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre :**_ délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _lemon au prochain chap' ! **surement OOC**  
_

**Bêta-lecture** de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin '

**Ah oui !** idem ! les _italiques_ en début de texte ont pour but de rappeler les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent quand c'est nécessaire

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic**

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand les sentiments deviennent une prise de tête  
**

* * *

_Son hésitation est perceptible, déjà qu'Heero n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments et le social mais là… _

_-« Je… je t'aime… »_

Aussitôt il baisse la tête et sert la mâchoire c'est dit. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Duo tienne sa parole…

Le natté est bouche bée, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Des précisions à propos de Wing ou autre oui. Mais que Heero dise l'aimer, là… Il s'apprête à lui demander de répéter ou s'il est certain de ce qu'il dit mais stoppe net.

En effet, si Heero lui confie ça, c'est qu'il y a réfléchi, de même en lui demandant des définitions, le brun voulait sans doute vérifier quelle était la nature de ses sentiments à son égard. Il n'empêche que tout cela est des plus inattendus ! Il met un temps à réagir.

-« Heero ? » Appelle le deuxième pilote.

Sans résultat, le dit Heero s'étant caché derrière sa longue frange. Attendant sans doute un rejet malgré ce qu'il vient de dire. Il est sourd à ce que dit Duo, reste à agir. Il se lève de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son camarade. Il le prend délicatement par les épaules et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme pour lui montrer qu'il ne le rejète pas bien au contraire.

Heero d'ailleurs tressaillit sous le contact éphémère qu'est ce qu'il prend à Duo ?

-« Merci de l'avoir dit, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Pour ma réponse… »

Le pilote de Wing est rassuré, il n'a pas été rejeté, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de réponse ?

-« …Que…quelle réponse ? »

-« Tu ne veux pas savoir si moi je t'aime ? »

-« Ça ne se peut pas… Tu aurais demandé à être mon petit ami et non pas mon ami… » Dit Heero la voix un peu enrouée…

Il sait bien que son amour est en sens unique, une fois de plus. Il ne mérite pas d'être aimé, il le sait bien. Et surtout pas par Duo qui mérite beaucoup mieux que lui…

-« Heero, je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un tu te rappelles ? »

Il hoche la tête, oui il se souvient.

-« Ne le prend pas mal, ce quelqu'un… c'est… c'est toi, Heero… »

Les yeux de Duo sont remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude.

-« Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cherché à te manipuler ou à profiter de toi. Seulement à être proche de toi… Au début tu semblais imperméable à tout alors te parler d'amour… J'aurais eu l'impression de parler de papier peint à un grizzly… Ne le prend pas mal, tu paraissais vraiment antipathique. Mais tu avais aussi l'air d'avoir beaucoup à offrir, d'être quelqu'un de tellement intéressant… Alors j'ai essayé de te connaître en t'offrant de l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal… Et quand tu t'es un peu ouvert à moi, j'ai découvert un ange avec un cœur énorme en dessous de cette apparente froideur. Comment j'aurais pu ne pas tomber encore plus amoureux de toi ? »

Heero est, choqué, le mot est juste. Et partagé aussi. La déclaration impromptue de Duo l'a prit au dépourvu comme jamais… Duo le trahissait-il ? En tout cas il y a possibilité qu'il ait été manipulé une fois de plus… Il décide de ruser.

-« Tu… tu me désires ? »

Duo hausse un sourcil, qu'est ce que c'est que cette question tordue ?

-« Tu es très beau si c'est ta question… Mais si tu penses que mon but est de te sauter, tu te trompes de A à Z et… »

-« Alors c'était ça ? Tu cherchais qu'un moyen de me 'sauter' ? » Coupe Heero peiné beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait…

Le natté soupire, si Heero ne le laisse pas s'exprimer et ne pense qu'à ses manipulations et pièges tordus ils ne vont pas s'en sortir…

-« Laisse moi finir, tu veux ? »

Un léger « Hn » lui répond.

-« Heero, comme je le disais, je ne veux en aucun cas te 'sauter'. En revanche j'apprécierai beaucoup de te faire l'amour quand on se connaîtra plus intimement, mais pas maintenant, pas du tout… C'est trop tôt. Se dire « je t'aime » et s'envoyer en l'air immédiatement non quoi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi énormément même… et… »

La voix de Duo se brise. Mais c'est vrai enfin. Comment peut-on argumenter sur le fait que l'on aime quelqu'un ? Il aime Heero c'est tout… Non c'est même plus que ça. Il ne peut pas le dire, il n'y a pas de mots qui puissent décrire ce qu'il ressent pour le brun. Si celui-ci se laisse approcher par la suite, parce que rien n'est gagné, oui, Duo essayerait de lui montrer par des gestes tendres, des attentions de lui prouver, à quel point il tient à lui.

Mais encore une fois, Heero est si fragile psychologiquement pour l'instant qu'au moindre soupçon de manipulation ou autre du brun il risque de tout perdre… D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas le cas ? Le Japonais est en train de le repousser ouvertement…

Le pilote de Wing, lui, ressent le trouble de son ami natté. Il ne semble vraiment pas le manipuler. Au contraire, il fait tout pour expliquer ses sentiments simplement et en restant totalement franc, mais là… Voir le natté aussi perdu alors qu'il parait si sincère, non qu'il est si sincère. Ils sont amis, à la base, et Duo a dit qu'en amitié il faut faire confiance à l'autre. Il ne lui a jamais menti à propos de quoi que ce soit alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Heero ressent le besoin d'agir. Il ne peut pas laisser le natté comme ça alors qu'il semble totalement patauger. Presque comme lui tout à l'heure… Mais après tout, Duo ne lui a-t-il pas dit être tombé amoureux une seule fois ? Et de lui seulement ? Il doit se sentir rejeté et avoir la même peur que lui-même juste avant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et laissant ses doutes de côté, le métis se lève et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, se rapproche plus qu'il ne l'est déjà du natté et le prend dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui. Aucun d'eux deux ne savent vraiment comment ils doivent réagir, alors la meilleure des solutions reste l'instinct.

C'est la première fois que le brun est aussi proche d'une personne, et ce n'est pas du tout désagréable. Surtout que Duo après avoir légèrement sursauté lui a rendu son étreinte.

-« Merci… » Entend à peine Heero.

-« De quoi ? »

-« De me faire confiance, je me doute que c'est dur pour toi. Et en plus du reste tu as fait le premier pas, ça me touche beaucoup… »

Ponctuant ses paroles, Duo le sert un peu plus contre lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et lui caresse la nuque et le haut du dos. Leur relation vient d'évoluer vers quelque chose de bien plus profond que de l'amitié, mais ça ne déplait à aucun d'entre eux…

Les mois suivants, les deux pilotes enchaînent beaucoup de missions en solo mais surtout à deux, et se voient donc beaucoup malgré tout. Les Mads trouvent leur binôme très efficace, surtout depuis que ceux-ci se sont avoués leurs sentiments, mais ça ces derniers ne le savent pas. Par contre ils apprécient leur complémentarité et leur travail d'équipe irréprochable.

OZ s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Parallèlement, les hauts dirigeants de la Romefeller inquiétés par ces satanés pilotes, ont commis des erreurs diplomatiques lors de discours de propagande importants et se sont pas mal discrédités aux yeux du grand public.

Tout cela fait que les deux garçons ont trouvé tout le temps nécessaire pour se connaître davantage. Et chacun a multiplié les attouchements affectueux envers l'autre et sont parfois allés jusqu'à dormir ensemble, mais toujours tout habillés, tous deux ne souhaitant que dormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Heero a mis ses doutes et sa théorie sur la manipulation humaine de côté, du sien Duo n'en a été que plus prévenant et compréhensif envers son petit ami. Bref aucun n'a regretté de n'être plus que de simples amis.

Restait un passage important à passer dans leur couple, le côté charnel. Pas qu'il soit indispensable, ils n'ont qu'une quinzaine d'années. Mais parfois à la suite de missions plus difficiles l'envie se fait parfois sentir. Quelquefois aussi sans raison d'ailleurs. La puberté est bien entamée et le désir ne se commande pas. Et puis, quand on aime quelqu'un on a pas à avoir de bonne raison pour avoir envie de l'aimer et lui faire du bien physiquement.

Ça y est la guerre est belle et bien finie cette fois. La princesse et politicienne Relena Peacecraft -dite la Folle du Port dans l'intimité des deux pilotes- a réuni le peuple derrière elle avec ses idées pacifistes et justes ainsi que la grande sincérité et la pureté qui émane d'elle.

Elle symbolise les idéaux auxquels aspire la population qui a pris conscience qu'elle devait réagir et non pas compter seulement sur quelques politiciens hauts placés. L'opinion publique est plus forte que tout.

Heero et Duo ont rapidement décidé d'emménager ensemble, dans un petit appartement qu'ils louent. De part leurs actions qualifiées d'héroïques pendant la guerre le gouvernement de l'alliance terre/colonies a décidé de verser à chacun des pilotes une pension à vie. Pas très importante, mais de quoi faire vivre un jeune homme de seize ans dignement et surtout de quoi payer ses frais de scolarité. Que leurs héros d'hier ne se retrouvent pas à la rue le lendemain et puissent enfin avoir une vie normale.

Donc notre petit couple a profité de cette aubaine, à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout, pour au lieu de chercher du travail faisable sans diplôme et sans permis de conduire à seize ans ; plutôt s'offrir la chance de vivre une vie de jeune de leur âge à peu près normale. Aller au lycée et passer le baccalauréat.

Bien sûr cette vie leur revient cher, mais tous deux s'arrangent pour faire des petits boulots en dehors pour pouvoir boucler les fins de mois tout en s'offrant quelques petits plaisirs de leur âge et qui leur ont manqué, un cinéma, une sortie en boite.

Mais ils essaient malgré tout de travailler dans les mêmes créneaux horaires pour pouvoir se voir autrement qu'une à deux malheureuses heures par jour.

Voilà à quoi ressemble leur vie de l'après guerre… Tout se déroule parfaitement bien mais Heero ressent toujours ce manque physique de Duo, qui le taraude depuis la dernière mission, et même avant vu qu'il n'avait plus Wing pour décompresser. Donc le brun a de plus en plus conscience de ce manque qu'aucune caresse ou baiser du châtain ne peut combler. Bien sûr, il sait comment combler cela, le problème est plutôt de comment présenter la chose au natté. Il a tourné la chose dans tous les sens dans sa tête et en est toujours au même point.

Duo ressent la tension de Heero. Et ne voit pas vraiment le problème. C'est ainsi qu'il décide de poser la question au principal intéressé.

-« Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te sens préoccupé. »

-« Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. »

Mince Duo a remarqué… Cela gêne un peu le Japonais qui pensait pourtant savoir cacher ses émotions quand il le souhaitait…

-« Non ce n'est pas rien, ça date de plusieurs mois, depuis la fin de la guerre même, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le combat te manque ? » Demande Duo avec appréhension.

-« Non pas du tout, au contraire…. C'est que heu… »

-« Ça vient de moi alors… ? » Dit l'Américain un air inquiet sur le visage.

-« Je… »

-« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Excuse-moi… »

-« Non, ça vient de moi… Heu en fait je… »

-« Oui … ? » Le châtain est toujours un peu effrayé mais essaie de se contenir pour que Heero puisse s'exprimer sans avoir un hystérique à côté de lui.

-« En fait je… j'aime beaucoup nos câlins, mais j'ai… j'aurais envie de plus que ça… »

Duo ouvre légèrement la bouche, il rêve éveillé ou Heero lui dit qu'il veut aller plus loin dans leur relation ? Non mieux ! Il lui dit qu'il a envie de lui !

Le brun lui rougit de honte à ses paroles… C'est difficile pour lui de parler de ça, sans détours. Et d'un coup il sent Duo accroché à son cou et le serrer fortement contre lui.

-« Il fallait le dire tout de suite, my love. Je ne te rejetterai jamais… Je te désire aussi mais j'attendais pour toi… Si tu as envie de quelque chose même si ça paraît futile ou stupide à tes yeux parle-m'en. J'ai envie de connaître tes désirs et serais toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Heero ferme les yeux, touché.

-« Tu m'aimes tellement… Trop même… »

-« Depuis quand on peut aimer de trop ? On aime jamais assez Heero. Je ne t'aimerai jamais assez »

-« Merci, tu es si gentil… A chaque fois que tu parles de tes sentiments j'ai l'impression que les miens ne sont presque rien à côté, que je ne parviens pas à te rendre ton amour… »

-« Tu te trompes Heero, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte consciemment mais tu me le montres ton amour, à ton regard, la façon dont tu me touches… Tu ne réalises pas tout ce que tu me donnes… »

Le soir au coucher.

S'ils dormaient quelquefois dans le lit de l'autre pendant la guerre, ils n'ont investit que dans une seule chambre et celle-ci contient un lit deux places. Bref, ce soir là va être un peu particulier…

-« Hum, Duo par rapport à ce qu'on s'est dit cet après-midi… »

-« Heu… tu veux passer à l'acte ? » Demande le natté un peu gêné.

Heero relève la tête d'un coup.

-« Non ! Non, je… Pas maintenant… Je voulais seulement savoir si on pouvait…Enfin… Si ça ne te dérangeait pas si on dormait nus plutôt qu'en boxer et T-shirt… J'ai envie de plus de contact entre nos corps… » Dit-il en rougissant.

Duo lui sourit gentiment, il est vraiment mignon son Heero quand il s'y met. Encore quelque chose dont il ne doit pas avoir conscience…

-« Bien sûr »

C'est heureux que chacun des deux garçons s'endort ce soir là.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	5. Quand viennent enfin les gestes

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre :**_ délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _**lemon maintenant**_

**Bêta-lecture **de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin '

**Ah oui !** ici certains dialogues sont en _italique_, c'est pour marquer le fait que les persos chuchotent pendant le lemon ils passent pas leur temps à brailler

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons** vous pouvez reprendre la lecture au prochain chapitre je recommencerai à la fin du lemon au moment où tout redescend (ceux qui liront ledit lemon pourront sauter s'ils veulent) ce sera en _italique_ comme toujours.

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic**

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quand les sentiments laissent place aux gestes**

* * *

Voilà quelques semaines qu'ils dorment nus dans les bras de l'autre. Ce soir là, Duo sent Heero plus entreprenant que d'habitude dans son baiser de bonne nuit. Quand l'Américain le sent passer au-dessus de lui, il comprend alors que le brun souhaite passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lui aussi a très envie de son japonais. Mais avant le natté a une question à poser, il casse le baiser…

-« Heero, désolé de te demander ça, mais tu as eu quelqu'un avant moi ? »

-« Oui Wing » répond le brun avant de plonger dans le cou de son petit ami et d'y déposer plusieurs baisers papillons.

Duo se laisse aller aux douces caresses buccales du japonais, Wing c'est comme s'il n'a eu personne. Le natté a acheté préservatifs et lubrifiant après la déclaration de son petit ami. Le lubrifiant servira de toute façon les préservatifs s'étaient au cas où Heero ne serait plus vierge, qu'il ne casse pas le moment en parlant de toutes les maladies qu'on peut attraper lors d'un rapport sexuel non protégé. Tous deux sont vierges et étant fidèles, le port de celui-ci ne semble plus obligatoire à Duo.

Le châtain commence à répondre aux attentions du brun qui sursaute légèrement en sentant Duo lui caresser la nuque et le haut des omoplates du bout des doigts en un effleurement terriblement sensuel. En effet, Heero est surpris que l'on réponde à ses baisers, Wing n'a jamais fait quelque chose de tel pendant l'acte.

Comblé, le Japonais descend du cou au creux de l'épaule où il sait la peau fine également et continue à déposer des baisers qui deviennent de plus en plus appuyés au fil du temps. Si appuyés que l'ancien pilote 01 finit par laisser ses lèvres collées à la douce peau et commence à la mordiller du bout des dents, pour tester.

En entendant Duo gémir de plaisir il sait qu'il a bien fait. Les mains du natté, elles sont remontées sur la limite entre la nuque et les cheveux et gratouillent gentiment le crâne de son homme, lui procurant un massage aérien.

Tous deux commencent à être excités mais savent qu'il faut bien plus que ce à quoi ils en sont pour l'instant. Heero remonte pour embrasser le châtain qui répond immédiatement. Puis, il entreprend de lui toucher les flancs en caresses bien plus appuyées et équivoques que les baisers précédents.

Duo sentant son amant plus actif descend ses mains vers des parties jusqu'alors inexplorées du corps dudit amant ; les reins et le haut des fesses qu'il choie de la même façon que la nuque et le haut du dos.

Il obtient par son action un gémissement de plaisir provenant du brun qui, cela se sent, essaie de se contenir. Duo rompt leur présent baiser pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_-« Ne te retiens pas, il n'y a pas de mal à prendre du plaisir, moi j'aime bien t'entendre… »_

Heero est légèrement surpris par ces paroles. Certes, lui aime savoir que Duo aime ses attentions…Mais, est-ce réciproque ? Prenant conscience qu'il est bien avec un être humain et non avec une machine immobile, il comprend que son natté a peut être les mêmes envies que lui, c'est à dire lui donner le plus de plaisir possible avant l'acte en lui-même.

Réalisant donc qu'il a encore fait une bêtise vis à vis de Duo il décide de se rattraper en passant aux choses sérieuses tout en continuant de lui cajoler le visage, le cou et les épaules de ses lèvres et il descend subrepticement sa main jusqu'à l'aine de son compagnon pour finalement la déplacer sur les hanches fines qu'il dorlote un petit moment avant de passer, non sans une certaine gêne, au bas du dos.

Engendrant par ces gestes des râles tantôt de frustrations quand sa main évite soigneusement le sexe du châtain, tantôt de pur plaisir quand ce dernier sent la douce main caresser avec un certain trouble son fessier rebondi. Son petit Heero tout mignon se libère peu à peu.

Puis il semble que la main cherche quelque chose. Soudain, les doigts se saisissent du bout de la natte et commencent à enlever l'élastique qui la termine. C'est vrai que le brun aime voir le natté qui ne l'est plus vraiment, avec les cheveux libérés. Chose était faite.

Repassant au principal Heero rejette sa tête dans le creux du cou de Duo, en protection ? Avant de vraiment choyer ledit postérieur du plat de la main cette fois faisant soulever ses hanches à l'Américain. Qui d'ailleurs profite de l'exposition de la gorge de son petit ami pour mordiller la peau sensible, agrémentant de petits coups de langue pour obtenir une belle marque.

Le brun lui, a semble-t-il finit de découvrir le fessier et repasse sa main devant le corps du châtain et frôle l'entrejambe en un contact extrêmement léger, comme pour avoir l'autorisation de Duo pour aller plus loin.

Cette autorisation qui n'a même pas lieu d'être aux yeux du natté est très vite donnée, en effet il soulève les hanches furtivement pour aller au contact des doigts.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Heero prenne vraiment confiance en lui. Après tout quand c'est lui qui se touchait dans Wing pendant la guerre il savait bien se faire venir, alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas avec Duo ?

Il dépose alors franchement sa main et caresse doucement la verge déjà bien dressée de Duo par les attentions que lui a déjà prodiguées le métis, il laisse ses doigts la parcourir du bout à la base. Puis, de la saisir et de commencer à faire des va et vient toujours dans un mouvement très agréable mais néanmoins assez anodin par rapport à la timidité et la gêne du japonais lors des actions précédentes.

Duo lui essaie quand même de se tenir, malgré ce qu'il a dit à Heero, il lui semble qu'il passe son temps à gémir, mais c'est si bon aussi…. Si au début de l'attouchement il s'est totalement laissé aller, il se reprend et son petit brun alors ?

L'ancien dieu de la mort repositionne ses mains, l'une plus basse que l'autre, sur le dos musclé de son partenaire et descend lentement en appuyant légèrement sur la colonne vertébrale à partir de la nuque jusqu'à arriver à la raie des fesses.

Il remonte alors celle du dessus au milieu du dos, bien à plat ; et abaisse l'autre de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur la partie inférieure du fessier de son homme, au niveau de l'endroit où doit se situer l'anus.

L'ex-natté entame alors un mouvement circulaire quand même assez centré sur le fondement, essayant ainsi de sinon mimer l'acte, au moins le préparer en détendant Heero. Il entend presque le brun ronronner sous la caresse appuyée et assez explicite.

Soudain, la position est inversée. Si Heero dominait au début de leurs ébats Duo vient de prendre le dessus, il se sent très excité, presque sur le point de venir et Heero bien qu'ayant apprécié toutes ses attentions ne serait sans doute pas contre quelque chose de plus intime.

Un baiser rassurant déposé sur les lèvres pleines du métis, et le châtain commence à frôler du dos de la main le ventre plat et musclé du japonais, puis de l'autre main appuie légèrement sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant pour lui faire ouvrir les jambes plus largement.

Continuant à caresser les cuisses d'un Heero toujours un peu étonné par le revirement de situation, il les découvre un peu des draps et se recule pour pencher son visage sur l'entrejambe déjà gorgée du métis.

Le brun d'abord surpris par le brusque changement de Duo est rapidement rassuré par ses gestes doux. Il n'a rien fait de mal… Perdu dans ses pensées, il tressaillit en sentant les lèvres du châtain déposer quelques baisers papillons sur sa verge.

Étonné au plus au point, il se demande ce que Duo compte faire, ses interrogations ne l'empêchent néanmoins pas de réagir bien au contraire. Son sexe se redressant instantanément, arrachant d'ailleurs un sourire joyeux à l'Américain, son initiative est _très _appréciée semble-t-il…

Il décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et prend la verge d'Heero en bouche tout doucement, avançant à son rythme sans cesser de caresser les adducteurs de son homme.

Ledit adolescent ne sait plus trop quoi faire tant de sensations l'assaillent… Comment rendre à Duo tout cela ? Pour commencer il tend la main et choie la tête de l'ex-pilote 02 grattant légèrement à la base du crâne et vers l'arrière de l'oreille, un peu comme Duo a fait précédemment lors de leurs baisers.

Le plaisir augmente de plus en plus, tant que Heero serait venu si Duo ne l'avait pas relâché avant, arrachant ainsi un soupir de pur mécontentement au beau brun. Ce dernier se redresse d'ailleurs aussitôt et va déposer un baiser profond et possessif sur les douces lèvres qui l'entouraient précédemment.

Après une ou deux minutes à s'embrasser, c'est Duo qui une fois de plus qui rompt le baiser pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant rangé dans la table de nuit sous le regard interrogatif de son homme.

_-« C'est du lubrifiant pour que ça soit moins douloureux. »_

L'affirmation alarme Heero. C'est… douloureux ? Et Wing qui n'a rien dit du tout…

Duo après l'avoir doucement fait rallonger, lui embrasse le front, la tempe, puis la joue, pour finir sur ses lèvres. Une fois ce dernier baiser cassé, il demande au japonais qui a toujours l'air inquiet :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? on peut arrêter là si tu ne veux plus sinon… »_

_-« Ce… ce n'est pas ça… Ce n'est pas censé être indolore ? »_

Duo soupire. D'accord il va falloir expliquer un peu, tant pis ils referont quelques préliminaires ensuite pour revenir à cet état d'excitation si Heero veut bien continuer…

_-« Nous sommes deux hommes, on ne peut pas pratiquer de la même façon qu'avec une femme qui elle a un conduit spécial pour ça qui se lubrifie automatiquement, le vagin. Donc on utilise l'autre conduit présent à cet endroit, on passe par l'anus… »_

_-« C'est trop étroit ça ne peut pas passer. »_

Duo secoue la tête négativement.

_-« Si ça passe, c'est comme cela que l'on fait l'amour en tant que gay, tu sais certains couples hétéros pratiquent eux aussi. Il suffit simplement de bien préparer. Alors la préparation est un peu douloureuse, mais à part ça il n'y a que du plaisir. »_

_-« Et… on… on fait comment pour bien préparer ? »_

_-« Écoute, je te montre et après je te guiderai si tu en ressens le besoin pour que toi aussi tu me pénètres, il n'y a pas de raison… »_

_-« C'est si agréable d'être pénétré ? »_

_-« Aucune idée, mais autant qu'on essaye toutes les configurations tu ne crois pas ? »_

_-« Tu as raison… »_ Admet Heero convaincu cette fois.

Se rendant compte que pendant leur petite conversation d'oreille à oreille a fait baisser leur excitation mutuelle, le brun positionne une de ses mains dans le dos de l'ex-natté et appuie un peu dans un geste plus câlin qu'autre chose, pour les recoucher tous deux, Duo dessus. Et se rapproche de ce dernier de lui et voler ainsi un doux baiser. De par cette action, leurs virilités se touchent les stimulants tous deux presque comme précédemment.

Duo est surpris par tant de fougue, et aussi combien rapidement tout est remonté. Mais d'un autre côté cela fait longtemps qu'ils se caressent alors les quelques minutes de discussion n'ont pas tellement influé.

L'Américain répond donc au langoureux baiser proposé par son petit ami tout en lui caressant doucement le visage de sa main libre, se servant de l'autre pour se maintenir au-dessus de Heero.

Puis Duo lui fait écarter de nouveau les jambes en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements étouffés par le baiser. Baiser vite abandonné par le natté qui se met entre les jambes maintenant largement écartées de Heero.

Il ouvre son tube tout neuf et met une bonne quantité de lubrifiant sur ses doigts ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il aura besoin. Puis le châtain tout en caressant à présent les cuisses au niveau du genou, déplace la main lubrifiée vers l'anus de son homme qui est malgré tout un peu crispé. Une fois le doigt en contact, cela empire, obligeant Duo à parler de nouveau parce que là si Heero continue à se contracter, il aura vraiment mal.

_-« Essaye de te relâcher le plus possible, tu vas avoir mal si tu te crispes comme ça, détends un peu plus tes muscles par toi-même… Moi aussi j'appréhende, tu sais… »_

Heero sursaute légèrement à ces paroles. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de son comportement… Aussitôt, il se relaxe un maximum, mais ce n'est pas facile… Penser à l'acte lui-même le stresse, penser à se détendre le ramène à l'acte, décidément il n'y arrive pas…

D'un coup, il se reprend, penser à Duo. Il a totalement confiance en Duo, il ne lui a jamais fait de mal de quelque façon que ce soit depuis qu'il le lui avait assuré. Se concentrer sur ce que doit ressentir Duo et sur son plaisir à lui plutôt qu'au sien est une bonne solution. Après tout c'est ce qu'il a fait tout du long des préliminaires. Et se concentrer sur une potentielle douleur qu'il ressentirait ne fait pas partie des préoccupations pour l'autre.

Duo est d'ailleurs surpris en sentant Heero se relâcher d'un coup, au contraire le métis semble finalement apprécier qu'il masse légèrement son intimité. Et sentant le brun finalement prêt il fait pénétrer tout doucement et avec prudence un doigt, après tout c'est sa première fois à lui aussi. Il en sait plus que son petit ami sur le comment apparemment, mais les connaissances ne sont pas tout.

N'osant pas trop enfoncer plus son doigt, c'est finalement Heero qui avec un léger gémissement de plaisir lui fait pénétrer de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Cela fait réagir Duo qui commence à faire bouger son doigt, arrachant d'autres gémissements presque de bien être…

Heero lui apprécie finalement beaucoup le traitement de son américain. C'est très agréable, il savait cette région très innervée mais n'avait jamais pensé que la titiller ainsi procurerait tant de jouissance et il n'y a encore qu'un doigt !

L'ex-pilote 02 commence à l'entente des dits soupirs à faire entrer et sortir son doigt puis au bout de quelques secondes en introduisit **(2)** un second. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Duo attend que son homme s'ajuste puis débute un mouvement de cisaillement avec ses doigts les tournant dans la cavité que cela soit uniforme.

Le brun apprécie d'ailleurs de plus en plus. Voyant cela Duo insère un troisième et dernier doigt, et les fait bouger dans un même geste. Sentant Heero bien dilaté, il les retire engendrant un long gémissement moitié de plaisir, moitié de frustration.

L'Américain reprend du lubrifiant de son tube maintenant bien entamé et l'étale sur sa virilité avant de se positionner devant l'entrée de son homme et surtout d'enfin remonter pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Heero qui n'a pas pu faire grand chose à par profiter des attouchements pendant la préparation s'empresse de ramener le corps de Duo vers lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Pour finir par déposer plusieurs baisers papillons sur une de ses joues. Le brun se sent vraiment bien et tient à le faire savoir à son petit ami.

Duo d'ailleurs sous les baisers plus affectueux qu'ayant une connotation sexuelle, appuie sa verge un peu plus contre le fondement bien dilaté de son homme et le pénètre sans aucun problème.

Dès les premiers centimètres un plaisir extrême assaille chacun d'eux, il est différent, bien entendu, les sensations ressenties quand on pénètre ou quand on est pénétré sont très différentes, mais chacun y trouve agréablement son compte.

Le châtain est maintenant totalement à l'intérieur du corps de son compagnon, presque à bout de souffle avec les mouvements involontaires qui provienne de Heero, de ces muscles se resserrant sur sa virilité. Il n'a jamais rien connu de tel dans ses plaisirs solitaires et ça surpasse tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer auparavant, c'est indescriptible !…

Il en est de même pour Heero qui sursaute légèrement à chaque contraction involontaire de ses muscles. L'intensité de l'acte est presque effrayante, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec, les actes bêtes et rapides qu'il a eu avec Wing.

Les contractions cessant, Duo en conclut que le métis s'est adapté à lui. Il attend néanmoins une petite minute ou il prend soin d'embrasser le cou tout en caressant le corps brûlant du brun. Ceci fait, il réalise un léger aller-retour, ce qui les fait tressaillir tous deux.

Puis, convaincu par cet essai, le jeune homme aux yeux myosotis commence à faire des va et vient plutôt lents mais néanmoins réguliers. Au bout de quelques-uns, Heero s'arc-boute, le souffle court, inquiétant par cela son homme.

_-« Ça va Heero ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

D'un mouvement de la tête le brun renie l'affirmation. Tout au contraire, son petit ami a frappé quelque chose lui engendrant ainsi une vague extrême de plaisir encore plus intense que précédemment.

_-« Non, pas du tout, recommence… »_

Étonné, Duo réitère son action encore plus doucement qu'auparavant, craignant quand même pour Heero. Il n'engendre cette fois qu'un léger gémissement le Japonais s'attendait au contact cette fois ci.

_-« Hum… » Dit-il dans un souffle._

_-« 'Hum'…? »_

_-« Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais n'hésite pas, ça ne fait pas mal, au contraire… »_

Cette fois Duo décide de se lâcher vraiment Heero n'éprouve que du plaisir, pourquoi l'en priver ? Il commence donc à faire de larges va et vient dans le corps de son petit ami, augmentant au fur et à mesure la vitesse.

Puis, Duo instinctivement descendit sa main vers la virilité dressée de son homme et monte et descend la main au rythme des va-et-vient.

Maintenant tous deux ne cessent plus de gémir et au bout de longues et délicieuses minutes Duo se libère à l'intérieur de Heero qui lui-même, sous la nouvelle stimulation, suit de près le châtain.

Châtain, qui, éreinté et à bout de souffle, se laisse tomber sur le torse de Heero, maintenant immobile à l'intérieur du corps du brun, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'il émet.

Heero lui aussi bien fatigué, dans un geste naturel caresse néanmoins la longue chevelure soyeuse en même temps que le dos de son amant maintenant aux deux sens du terme.

Lequel après avoir soupiré d'aise entreprend de déposer quelques baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire du brun remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordille gentiment, avant d'aller enfin embrasser la fine peau présente à l'arrière de celle-ci.

Ils restent ainsi l'un contre l'autre à se câliner gentiment, Duo toujours en Heero, pendant quelques minutes se laissant le temps de récupérer un peu.

Au bout de ce laps de temps l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe, après avoir embrassé chastement son petit brun sur les lèvres, se laisse glisser sur le matelas que Heero puisse a son tour le pénétrer une fois que leur excitation mutuelle serait remontée à son paroxysme.

Plus lentement et tendrement encore qu'au début de leurs ébats ils réitèrent leurs baisers et caresses, tenant encore plus compte du plaisir qu'ils procurent à l'autre plutôt que celui qu'ils ressentent, qui est quand même extrême, leur toucher étant exacerbé par l'obscurité totale et le quasi-silence de la chambre.

C'est le tour de Heero de pénétrer son homme, ce qu'il fait avec assez l'assurance, son expérience avec Wing n'y est d'ailleurs pas étrangère. Et le préparant le mieux possible en lubrifiant bien l'entrée de Duo tout en lui embrassant le torse. Plus de doutes chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire et fait totalement confiance à l'autre.

Quand le brun est entièrement à l'intérieur de l'ex-natté, il ne peut retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. C'est horrible, tellement la sensation est délicieuse, il vibre légèrement sous la pression des muscles de Duo qui lui aussi gémit.

Non pas de douleur, mais l'étirement est assez étrange et inhabituel… Cela tiraille un peu mais sentir la chair qui palpite à l'intérieur de lui pourvoie déjà beaucoup de bien être. Jamais il n'avait pensé que se sentir rempli pouvait être aussi bon…

Puis, doucement, Heero commença à faire des va-et-vient à l'intérieur du corps chaud de son amant aux yeux améthystes. Rapidement Duo halète quand il frappe dans un angle précis… Est-ce le même endroit que pour lui précédemment ?

Finalement après de longues minutes ils se libèrent en même temps, cette fois ils ont vraiment atteint le septième ciel comme on dit. La première fois il n'y a pas eu un tel sentiment d'extase…

Heero se retire de son amant avant de se coucher sur le côté pour finir par se caler dans ses bras musclés qu'il aime tant, ronronnant presque. Duo lui caresse paisiblement les cheveux, puis abaisse sa main pour faire des petits cercles au niveau de la nuque.

Le brun déplace sa tête et finalement s'arrête brusquement en sentant un battement sous la poitrine de Duo. Sûrement son cœur… Le rythme est calme, lent, reposant en bref. Heero frotte doucement son oreille contre le pectoral ferme. C'est alors que Duo brise le silence chuchotant toujours mais parlant tout de même plus fort que dans l'acte, moins scrupuleux de briser ce moment…

-« Je crois que tu as été meilleur que moi sur ce coup là… C'était.. Wouha ! J'ai jamais imaginé qu'un tel plaisir puisse exister dans ce monde ! »

Heero rougit un peu le compliment lui fait plaisir, incapable de dire un seul mot, il fait comprendre néanmoins à Duo qu'il n'est pas indifférent à cette louange en se resserrant contre lui et frottant sa tête un peu plus sur le torse musclé.

-« Si tu ne m'avais pas dit n'avoir aucune expérience, je croirai que c'est le contraire ! »

Le brun arrête de faire le chat et rectifie l'information Duo s'est mépris sur ses paroles.

-« J'ai eu Wing avant toi Duo… »

-« Ah ? Mais avec ta main dans Wing ? » Demande le natté, un peu déconcerté.

-« Non, non, j'ai pris Wing. »

Et devinant la question qui va suivre, il ajoute :

-« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait l'amour, les autres fois c'est moi qui le faisais à Wing »

Sur ce, il lui dépose un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire pour essayer de le rassurer, car Duo semble un peu crispé.

D'ailleurs une question encore taraude le châtain, mais il ne voit pas vraiment comment la formuler…

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Heu, non… Non c'est juste que je me demandais… Comment on peut faire l'amour à un gundam ? » Expose-t-il en rougissant.

-« Dans les systèmes de stop autodestruction. » répond simplement le Japonais

-« Mais que… ? »

-« C'est pas pire que dans le rectum, c'est pas plus invraisemblable. Par contre c'est beaucoup plus intense et agréable avec toi… »

Sur ce il l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le coin des lèvres avant de se serrer contre lui. Laissant Duo franchement pantois sur ce coup là, ne s'attendant ni aux révélations ni à ce que son homme soit si détendu avec de tels sujets alors qu'auparavant il était on ne peut plus gêné, mais ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Le natté se reprend quand même, Heero n'a peut être pas tout à fait tort finalement. Il dépose donc un baiser sur le front de son homme en guise de bonne nuit. Auquel Heero répond par un léger soupir de bien être avant de se recaler dans les bras de Duo. C'est sur ces dernières caresses que tout deux s'endorment…

* * *

**A suivre…(3)**

* * *

**(2) **et non instruisit comme j'avais tapé au départ sans faire exprès (y a qu'un "od" et un "s" de différence comprenez moi mdr) ; quoique, c'est peut être instructif de faire un toucher anal à 'ro allez savoir...

**(3)** chapitre beaucoup plus long ce coup ci mais je me voyais mal couper le lemon on m'en aurait trop voulu, quoique...

**ps :** les notes se suivent vu que j'ai écrit le texte d'un bloc, donc en fait le **(1)** est dans la chapitre 1


	6. Quand vient la fin de l'histoire

**Titre :** Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire

**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclamer :** pas à moi ! Mais s'ils souhaitent venir ma porte est grande ouverte ! (quoique ça dépend lesquels mdr)

**Genre : **_délire_ ? _romance_, _humour_, et au fur et à mesure on passe au _kawai/choupi_… _lemon voir chapitre précédent, OOC ?  
_

**Bêta-lecture** de Bernie qui m'a donné son avis tout au long de l'écriture, m'a modifié certaines choses et en plus m'a trouvé le titre ; merci ma belle !

**Note :** cela provient d'un de nos délires MSN à Bernie et moi où l'on en était venu à parler de la sexualité de Heero, c'est parti loin '

**Ah oui !** comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai remis en italique la fin du lemon au cas où certains n'aient pas envie de lire la parties descriptive, c'est en italique vous pouvez donc relire ou non, mais ne me dites pas que j'ai remis la même chose ; je le sais c'est fait exprès ;p

**Attention : présence et références à de la gundamophilie dans cette fic**

**Note Bis : Ayant d'énormes problèmes de net, je poste cet epilogue aujourd'hui pendant que je capte encore a peu près, donc désolées pour ceux qui attendaient cet épilogue pour demain et aussi du retard aux reponses aux eventuelles reviews. Sur ce bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Quand les hormones travaillent un solitaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand la fin de l'histoire arrive  
**

* * *

_Le brun déplace sa tête et finalement s'arrête brusquement en sentant un battement sous la poitrine de Duo. Sûrement son cœur… Le rythme est calme, lent, reposant en bref. Heero frotte doucement son oreille contre le pectoral ferme. C'est alors que Duo brise le silence chuchotant toujours mais parlant tout de même plus fort que dans l'acte, moins scrupuleux de briser ce moment…_

_-« Je crois que tu as été meilleur que moi sur ce coup là… C'était.. Wouha ! J'ai jamais imaginé qu'un tel plaisir puisse exister dans ce monde ! »_

_Heero rougit un peu, le compliment lui fait plaisir, incapable de dire un seul mot, il fait néanmoins comprendre à Duo qu'il n'est pas indifférent à cette louange en se resserrant contre lui et frottant sa tête un peu plus sur le torse musclé._

_-« Si tu ne m'avais pas dit n'avoir aucune expérience, je croirai que c'est le contraire ! »_

_Le brun arrête de faire le chat et rectifie l'information, Duo s'est mépris sur ses paroles._

_-« J'ai eu Wing avant toi Duo… »_

_-« Ah ? Mais avec ta main dans Wing ? » Demande le natté, un peu déconcerté._

_-« Non, non, j'ai pris Wing. » _

_Et devinant la question qui va suivre, il ajoute :_

_-« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait l'amour, les autres fois c'est moi qui le faisais à Wing »_

_Sur ce, il lui dépose un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire pour essayer de le rassurer, car Duo semble un peu crispé._

_D'ailleurs une question encore taraude le châtain, mais il ne voit pas vraiment comment la formuler…_

_-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Interroge Heero._

_-« Heu, non… Non c'est juste que je me demandais… Comment on peut faire l'amour à un gundam ? » Expose-t-il en rougissant._

_-« Dans les systèmes de stop autodestruction. » répond simplement le Japonais_

_-« Mais que… ? »_

_-« C'est pas pire que dans le rectum, c'est pas plus invraisemblable. Par contre c'est beaucoup plus intense et agréable avec toi… »_

_Sur ce il l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le coin des lèvres avant de se serrer contre lui. Laissant Duo franchement pantois sur ce coup là, ne s'attendant ni aux révélations ni à ce que son homme soit si détendu avec de tels sujets alors qu'auparavant il était on ne peut plus gêné, mais ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire… _

_Le natté se reprend quand même, Heero n'a peut être pas tout à fait tort finalement. Il dépose donc un baiser sur le front de son homme en guise de bonne nuit. Auquel Heero répond par un léger soupir de bien être avant de se recaler dans les bras de Duo. C'est sur ces dernières caresses que tout deux s'endorment…_

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveille en premier, toujours dans la chaleur des bras de Duo. Il se sent bien. Le jour est déjà levé au vu de la lumière diffuse filtrée par les volets, et le brun malgré sa sensation de bien être, se décida à se lever.

Bien qu'ayant beaucoup moins dormi que d'habitude il se sent bien mieux, la présence de Duo n'empêchant pas toujours qu'il fasse des cauchemars…

Heero après avoir passé quelques vêtements, décide donc d'aller préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour lui et son homme. En plus du reste il a très faim. Chose assez improbable quand on sait que s'il mange d'habitude le matin c'est uniquement par souci d'efficacité en classe ou au travail.

Il commence donc à préparer un plateau quand il sent une présence derrière lui et juste après un corps chaud qui se colle dans son dos et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

-« 'jour 'ro… Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ? »

-« Je voulais nous préparer à manger, tu n'as pas faim ? »

-« Hum… mais c'est notre seule matinée tranquille le dimanche, j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps au lit avec toi… »

-« En fait j'avais prévu de le ramener dans notre chambre » Avoue le japonais en désignant le plateau à demi rempli tout en rougissant légèrement.

Duo dépose un baiser papillon sur sa joue avant de parler.

-« C'est gentil mais maintenant que je suis levé autant le manger ici, on se recouchera après. »

Le brun hoche la tête en signe assentiment. Puis une fois que Duo a installé la table et Heero a fini de faire chauffer les boissons et préparer ce qui leur manquait encore. Tous deux s'asseyent et commencent à manger le déjeuner silencieusement.

Le silence n'est pas lourd, du tout, il est calme et reposant. Seul le bruit des mastications perdure dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisent de temps en temps sans se chercher. Ils ne fuient pas mais observent gentiment, avec tendresse, une tendresse qui ne pourrait être exprimée par des mots, jusqu'à se poser sur une autre partie du corps de l'autre ou sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Une fois les deux garçons repus, d'un accord tacite ils débarrassent rapidement la table, puis Heero saisit la main de son natté, le tirant avec douceur mais néanmoins fermeté vers leur chambre. Arrachant ainsi un sourire de bonheur à Duo.

Le Japonais se laisse tomber sur le lit défait, sans sembler remarquer que son petit ami a ouvert à moitié les volets de leur chambre certainement pour mieux voir l'autre quand ils retourneraient au lit. Et, attire aussitôt le châtain au-dessus de lui avant de lui voler un baiser qui est instantanément approfondi par les deux partis.

Sentant le désir de son petit brun un peu gorgé, Duo embrasse légèrement la joue dorée. Finalement, leur grasse matinée câline prévue au départ serait peut être plus animée que prévu…

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Comme Bernie m'a demandé je le remet, pas de séquelle de prévu dans l'immédiat, je n'ai aucune inspiration et bien envie de laisser Heero et Duo tranquilles pour une fois mdr**  
**


End file.
